Subuku no Jess' Trouble in Paradise Hyna dized
by Generalhyna
Summary: Based on Subukis story, well Me, Jess and Emmy are stuck on a island of canibals wanting to eat Jessy and Emmy, and to banish me. It is up to Oogiejess hyde and The hero of 1000 faces to save the day.     For you and Emmy kun, jess-kun.


**Subuku no Jess' Trouble in Paradise (Hyna dized)**

**Second hyna-dized authors story, following the same line as the titled story only adding my flare and touch up, to make it more comical. Now owning nothing and anything, no flames, yada yada, enjoy.**

**P.S. Just like Shubukis story "Baby Buggy Lovers", this story has some Japanese translations in it.**

**Purotekuta (PEW-row-TECH-ta) basically means "Protector".**

**Onimodoki**** is a yokadi shapeshifter**

**In this story (and maybe in future stories), Purotekuta's are over-protective/semi-possessive predators or monsters who save their loved ones from any kind of danger by swallowing them whole. It protects them from villains, enemies, and in this case, cannibals. Just to keep in mind for this story. Thank you. And because of my shapeshifting powers, most people call or consider me a strong yokadi Onimodoki, or japanise shapeshifter. Now enough talk, lets write!**

In the title screen, we see the logo of Jessy Krelborn, a human girl, waving to the audience happily while OogieJess Hyde, a giant monster, was leaning against the wall and saluting to the audience as the title credits began to roll.

_**Jessy and OogieJess in...**_

**"Trouble in Paradise"**

_An Original Story_

_Animation by trachie17_

_Layout by Detective88_

_Backgounds by Emmydisney17_

_Music by Starzilla_

_**Main Voice Cast**_

_Vyvan Pham as Jessy Krelborn_

_Ken Page and Vyvan Pham as OogieJess Hyde_

_Emmydisney17 aka Emmy_

_Tera song as Arabella_

_**Guest Stars**_

_Demi Lovato as Starzilla_

_Selena Gomez as Raina Clouseau_

_Emily Osmet as trachie17_

_Dedicated to Emmydisney17_

_Directed by Subuku no Jess_

_Co-writer: The hyna General_

In the Toonlantic Ocean, a big cruise ship was sailing as we see three girls watching near the front of the ship.

The first girl was a 17 year old girl with black hair, brown eyes, a red baseball cap and jeans, green shoes and a purple jacket over a black T-shirt. She was Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn.

The second girl was an 18 year old girl with reddish brown hair, buck teeth, and dark brown eyes. She wore a fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes. Her name was Emmydisney17, or Emmy for short. She was one of Jessy's best friends.

And the third Girl, was a 18 year old girl, with brown blond hair, brown eyes, and a kind face on her. Her name was The Hyna General, but she is usually called Arabella Hyna by her friends. She had on her wirst the ultramatrix and she usually weares Millitary clothing, but for this parody, she had only a gray-t-shirt, and a blue mid-drift with floral print and wearing sandles.

"Thanks for taking me to this wonderful cruise with you this summer, Jessy." Emmy smiled.

Jessy grinned and gave Emmy a thumbs up, "No problem! Anything for my friends."

Bella was more busy doing "I'm King of the world" gimrick on the tip of the ship, but the two girls could tell she is enjoying herself.

"This is the best cruise ever," Emmy said, enjoying the view, "I don't know why Starz, Raina, and trachie17 are doing other businesses right now instead of coming with us." Jessy heard her, remembered something, and took out a letter from her pocket.

She said, "I got a letter from Raina. It says..."

Somewhere in Outerspace...

We see three figures fighting off aliens from another planet as the "Earthworm Jim Theme Song" played in the background.

The first figure was an earthworm with big greeen eyes in a muscular white/blue super-suit. His name was Earthworm Jim.

The second figure was 16 year old girl with wavy black hair, a pink star tatoo over her left eye, a hot pink polo with star insigna, a white tanktop, blue jeans and pink flipflops. Her name was Starzilla, or Starz for short.

The third figure was a 17 year old girl with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side, white jeans, light blue shoes, and a weird watch on her right wrist. Her name was trachie17 Tennyson. The three were fighting some more as Jessy read the letter.

**Jessy VO: **_Dear Amiga, the girls and I volunteered to help Eartworm Jim fight off bad guy aliens from planet to planet. It might take a while before we come back to Earth..._

"EAT DIRT, EVERYONE IN THIS PLANET!" Jim yelled, then laughed maniacally as he took out his big ray gun and shoot randomly at the aliens.

trachie17, as an alien called DiamondHead, was using her crystals to hit the enemies with while Starz was fighting using a keyblade.

Starz as she fought, "I wish we were on that cruise with Arabella, Emmy and Jessy!"

"Tell me about it, amiga!" A girl shouted while running away. The girl was a 14 year old girl with light tan skin, long dark brown hair, a white tank-top over a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, and white sneakers with the letter "N" on them. Her name was Detective88, aka Raina Clouseau. She was being chased by a space-crow villain named Psy-Crow (Earthworm Jim). He was in love with Raina and wanted her for himself.

trachie17 noticed this, gasped, then threw something at Raina, "Catch!"

Raina caught the item and it was a magenta potion. Knowing what it was, Raina smiled and drank it down. In a moment, she turned into an alien ghost/genie with diamonds attached to her atennae, a blue/white and black wisp instead of legs, and a magenta and gold lamp. This was Genie Raina.

"Bye, Psy-Crow!" Genie Raina waved goodbye as she flew backwards. Psy-Crow turned his head to Genie Raina with hearts in his eyes, but he didn't look at where he was going as he fell off a cliff. Jessy finished reading the letter.

**Jessy VO: **_So that's why we'll be here for a while. Hope to see you, Bella and Emmy soon. Love, Raina._

Back at the Cruise...

Arabella overheard Jessy read the letter, and silently walked over and read it over her shoulder.

Emmy stared at the letter and asked Jessy, "Why does Raina have a lot of boys chasing her, even though she has Cedric?"

"In life, men are like 'no' means 'yes' and 'Go away' means 'Take her, she's yours'," Jessy shrugged a bit. "Beh, to me, Men just love to go for the ladies and be morons about it" Bella stated with her two cents in. Just then...

**BOOM!**

An explosion noise echoed all over the ship and everyone was running around, panicking.

"The engine exploded! Everyone, ABANDON SHIP!" The captain ordered. Jessy and Emmy just screamed in terror and dived into the water, going overboard for safety, while Bella just stared "THATA NOT THE SAFEST WAY TO ABANDON SHIP!, blasted" the girl then closed her eyes and turned into what can be described as a half-man, half anglerfish, with a black and yellow striped loancloth, and a forehead light, this was Ripjaws (Ben 10) and he jumped overborad and grabbed the two girls under his arms to keep them close together. They were washed up by the waves and they went underwater as the ship began to sink.

An hour later...

It was noon when the bodies of Jessy and Emmy, still being held under armed, by a now out cold Ripjaws, were found on a mysterious beach. When the wave came up and washed over the girls and Alien man-fish, a piece of seaweed got stuck in Jessy's mouth. Jessy opened her eyes and she gagged, coughing the seaweed out of her mouth.

"Ugh! Where are we?" The tomboy asked as she rubbed her head and looked around. She gasped and poked Emmy, "Emmy, wake up!"

"What is it, Jessy?" Emmy muttered while rubbing her eyes. She looked up and gasped as well. The girls found themselves on an undiscovered tropical island in the middle of the ocean and most of the waters were shark infested. Both girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

"AAHHHHH! We're in the middle of nowhere with no civilization or ways of survival!" Emmy and Jessy yelled in unison. "What?" said a groggy awake Ripjaws after the girs screamed/Paniced.

Suddenly, groups of men jumped out of the bushes, scaring the daylights out of the girls. While in another flash of light, Ripjaws changed into Megatron (Armada) and did a karate stance in defense for the two girls. These were tan-skinned men of all shapes and sizes, wearing grass skirts and human bone jewelrey. They also seemed hungry. In the natives' mind, they saw Emmy as a boiled beef stew and Jessy as a giant chocolate cake. But inwardly trimbled at the sight of Megatron/Me, beliving me to be some shape of demon. These men were Cannibalistic Natives.

Emmy got up and, getting confused, asked the natives, "Why are you all staring at us like that?"

Megatron/Bella just gave a look, and then in a glow of light, Returned to human form. "Greed Em" guesturing with her arms and speaking in a bad French accent "What are you staring at Emmy and Jessy for what reason" beliving that they speak no English"

The natives jumped back and talked amoung themselves. They didn't want to blow their cover, so they bowed to the three girls and said something in a native language.

"What did they just say?" Emmy whispered to Jessy.

Jessy listened, then nodded to understand the words, "If I'm translating correctly, they think that Me and Emmy are the long lost Princess of Monsters and Princess of Magic." Stating to Arabella, while the girl nodded "And what do you think they belive I am" "They belive you to be a shapeshifter demon.

As the natives kept on bowing to Emmy and Jessy, the girls cheered, "Cool!" while Arabella was more of just face-dumbfounded that the natives belive that she's a yokidi Shapeshifter. 'maybe I can work this to my favor' and swiched into Optimus prime (TFA) and got into a thinker poise.

"So who's the leader of your tribe and where are we?" Jessy asked the natives. Her question was answered when a tall native came, wearing a crown of bird feathers on his head. This was the tribe leader.

"Welcome, Princesses and Demon, to HalukaLuutala Island!" The tribe leader greeted. He seemed to be the only one who could speak perfect English, "I am Chief. We want you to stay in our village as we pamper you two princesses to your heart's content." Chief clapped his hands, which made the tribe men run up to the girls and carry them on their backs straight towards the jungle. While Bella/Optimus prime, just stood up and walked normally, inner me cussing on how I was being called an Onimodoki, in a rude way by calling me demon and not Onimodoki, which to me is the polite way.

In a clearing where many straw huts were made, the tribe came in while carrying Emmy and Jessy. This was the natives' village. Once the tribe men put Emmy and Jessy down on top of some very large palm tree leaves, while Bella, now as Firestorm (The Batman the Brave and the bold) just levitated in the Thinkers poise thinking. Chief smiled wickedly to himself (Secretly setting off my sixth sense).

"Hope you girls enjoy your stay here," He said in a sinister way, "We all would." He then left. The girls, and Bella/Firestorm got concerned at first, but then they got distracted when a group of natives came with an amazing sight; a large bundle of food and drink just for the girls.

"Whoa!" The two friends cheered. Two men came to them and presented them with fruit to eat while two other men came to give them foot massages.

Leaving firestorm, alone with his thoughts '_Well this is rude that they aren't pampering you bella' _said Coach Ronnie inside firestorms head. "True Coachy, but the tribe must be more scared of me beliving me to be a Yokidi shapeshifter, or Onimodoki." "Beh, if they think of me as a demon, who cares" stated the fire elamentalest, as he levitated onto his two feet, and walked up to the food platter and got an Apple and ate it.

While, the 'Onimodoki' hero was thinking to him/herself, Emmy and Jessy just smiled to each other, then said happily as they were fed grapes, "We're gonna live here forever."

The two foot massagers turned to the audience and whispered in English, "Yeah, inside our stomachs!" As they were massaging the girls' feet, they imagined having full distended bellies with the girls inside them. "Though the Onimodoki might be trouble"

"Could anyone give me something to drink?" Jessy asked one of the natives, feeling parched. A native nodded and ran inside a fancy-looking hut, which looked like the Chief's hut. He came back with a sparkling green liquid in a coconut shell and gave it to Jessy.

"Thanks," Jessy smiled and drank the drink down. She licked her lips to taste the remains of the drink in her mouth and said, "It tastes like... Dr. Pepper!" She then collapsed to the ground.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Emmy screamed, "What did you do to Jessy?" that got firestorm out of eating his apple, and quickly turned to Arabella, and then with a dimensional flip, Jayson and Ronnie (Both from T.B.B.A.T.B) were joining me with fans to try to fan jessy to awake

All the other natives glared at the one who gave her the drink. They weren't supposed to take anything from the Chief and now one of their Princesses had gone unconscious, and what maybe worst, the Onimodoki had summoned her or his survents.

Suddenly, Jessy got up twitching, much to everyone's surprise. A puff of smoke appeared on her body, making her slowly transform into an 11 foot tall green burlap sack of bugs with eyes and a mouth. On his/her skin, the initials "SNJ" were stitched around his/her upper body. He/She wore Jessy's red baseball cap backwards and Jessy's purple jacket. The figure seemed to resemble Oogie Boogie, the evil boogeyman. He/She had Oogie's voice and Jessy's voice mixed together. This was OogieJess Hyde, Jessy's monster form and Emmy's best friend.

The natives looked at OogieJess, then screamed in fright, "AHHHHH! Purotekuta!" In a flash, the natibes ran into their own huts to hide.

"Purotekuta, whats that?" asked Coach Ronnie, as the red Head kept fanning a still out of it Oogiejess. "If I recall reading storys on Yokidi, **Purotekuta's are over-protective/semi-possessive predators or monsters who save their loved ones from any kind of danger by swallowing them whole**, to keep safe from bad guys in a way coach" the braniac teen Jayson responed, pushing up his glasses, while the red head cocked his head to the side. "Good thing Jess dosent do it to me or you guys, since A-We can protect ourselves well, and B-I'll bite back violently if voriced swallowed." Bella stated as she rubbed Oogiejess hand.

When the transformation was complete, OogieJess looked around and asked Emmy, **"Where did everyone go?"**

"They got scared and ran away," Emmy answered.

**"Dang it! I hate it when everyone does that," **To make matters worse, his/her stomach growled very loudly, making OogieJess scowl, **"Now I'm so mad, I'm hungry!"**

Emmy's face lit up and she suggested, "Would you like to have me to eat now?" The monstger girl thought about it. Usually, she would say yes and eat Emmy like he/she always do whenever they were together. But since Emmy was her/his favorite, she wanted to save her for last. "Don't you get the idea to eat me, Coach or Jayson, or I will turn into G1 Megatron and start blasting you in the inside, and these two (pointing to Coach and Jayson) will go firestorm and start using atomic blasts." Stated Arabella, making sure that the gender confused monster dosent get any funny ideas.

**"Relax Bell, I know you don't like to be swallowed, and I wouldent eat J or Coach for all the food in the world." **That called down the 3 heros.

"**Actually Emmy, I have a better idea. Why don't we pamper each other until the coward boys come out?" **OogieJess asked. Emmy smiled at the idea. Bella even smiled at that "Can me and the boys turn into Hyenas and do a pile snuggle on you?" doing the cute eyes trick to beg. Oogiejess smiled at the idea of snuggleing with her favorite supper and furry-wolf-hyna quadrupeds.

"That's a great idea you two! I'll feed you first Oogiejess" Emmy made OogieJess lay down on his/her back, then she climbed and sat on top of the empty gut. She then started to pick up some food and put it inside her monster friend's mouth. While Bella, Ronnie and Jayson was enveloped in smoke, when the smoke cleared, their stood 3 Hyena-Wof-cyote hybrids.

One was brown-blond fured with the Ultramatrix on her frount right leg/paw, that was Arabellas Hyena form

The second had tan fur, with glasses over his eyes, that was Jaysons own hynea form.

And the third one was a dirty brown color, with red fur on his head, and a purple hoodie tied around his waist, that was Ronnies Hyena form.

The three, smiled a form of Hyena grin, and got up to the form of oogiejess and started to rub all over the gender confused monster.

All the natives poked their heads out of their huts in curiousity. They saw one of their Princessess feeding the 'Purotekuta' with many foods. And the Purotekuta covered in different colored fured Hyena wolf hybrids. They saw the monster's belly grow bigged with each food added. As the stomach expanded, it pushed upwards under Emmy, lifting her up more and more.

By the time the supply of food was gone, Emmy and Arabella (still in Hyena form) was sinking a bit on top of OogieJess' enormous, jiggling tummy. Once the monster was finished feasting (for now), she/he let out a very loud, satisfied belch.

Emmy giggled, "Excuse you." Bella just smirked "Nice" Bella had just dismissed all her toon friends back into her head, to let Arabella do enough snuggling for all of them.

**"Thanks," **OogieJess smiled, pulling Emmy and Arabella closer to her gurgling, rumbling, large belly for a Big hug.

Unknown to them, the Chief was watching the whole scene behing a tree and he was frowning.

"That Purotekuta and yokidi and her/his servents will ruin everything if we don't do something quickly." Chief scowled, then disappeared.

Later, after OogieJess transformed back to Jessy, both Emmy and Jessy were being pampered again as if nothing had happened. While Arabella (Still in her Hyena form) stole a breakfast of neopian-fruit (Juppies, Chocos, and Neggs) and went to do her own thing, on the beach.

Jessy had required something different over the passed few hours. Since it was so much delicious food that OogieJess ate, Jessy now had her belly sticking out of her shirt a little, but she and Emmy didn't notice.

Emmy was drinking some punch on her throne while some natives fed Jessy lots of red seedless grapes.

"This is (Hiccup!) the best day ever!" Jessy hiccuped happily to Emmy, "I wish trachie17, Raina, and Starz were here to see this."

Back in Outerspace, everyone stopped fighting to have lunch with each other; Jim and the girls in one end, the villains and Psy-Crow in the other.

Once everyone was done eating, Genie Raina announced, "Lunch is over. Back to the action!"

They all went back to fighting and dodging each other.

At the Island near sunset...

"I don't think (URP!) I can finish all this tasty food," Jessy moaned to herself a bit in pain. Arabella just walked back into the village as Electro (Spectacular spiderman) and grabbed a cup of orange juice from a scared native. "the two of you (shaks his head in happy bemusement) I leave the two of you for a couple of hours and already you look bloated or tubby like Patrick star" he stated, as he pulled his mask off and drank his juice.

Emmy just poked her friend's gut teasingly, "I'll say Jess. You are getting pretty plump!" They both giggled playfully while Bella/Electro chuckled lightly.

Jessy got up and patted her pot-belly as she said, "I'm going to get something to drink. Be right back." "Im comeing with you (swiches to being a human sized Megatron (O7 movie) I want to see if I can scare the natives further" the two left after Emmy started to eat some fruit.

The plump girl and human-sized transformer, looked around for some more punch and any natives to scare, when the two overheard a conversation from some natives in bad English.

"What Chief say?"

"Chief say Purotekuta ruin everything, the same with the Onimodoki, Must make Princesses really big. We eat them at Dawn." "What of the Onimodoki? "Chief says we banish Onimodoki to the underworld". Upon hearing that, Jessy gasped and looked down at her stomach which was getting more bigger by the minute with all the food inside. While Bella/Megatron just fretted on being banished to the underworld.

"We gotta do something, I don't want to be banished to the underworld (Looks at the audience) the bad underworld, not the underworld of Chaotic, the bad underworld is worst." Fretting and paceing like a mad person, as megatron, while Jessy was just gobsmacked.

"So that's what the pampering is all about," Jessy realized, "Bella calm down, we gotta warn Emmy or we're dead meat... literally!" She then said to the audience, "Soon, I'm gonna need to use OogieJess and Bella's transformation powers for help."

Just then, a couple of natives came by with more food for Jessy to eat.

Jessy and Bella/Megatron blinked, "And by 'soon', I meant 'right now'!" Jessy took out her Hyde Formula, drank it, and in a few minutes, transformed back into OogieJess.

"Purotekuta!" The natives screamed in fright, dropped their food, and ran away. OogieJess smirked, then he/she and Bella (now in human form) ran to find Emmy.

Emmy was having her feet massaged again when OogieJess and Arabella both ran up to her.

**"Emmy, we gotta get off this island and fast!" **The gender fused monster panted heavily. "The gender fused monster means it (pointing), if I have to use the Russian firemans carry on you both, then so help me…" Preping to do the firemans carry.

"Why?" The Authoress asked confused, "We're having a good time here."

But OogieJess and Bella were listening. The two saw one of the foot massagers take out a salt shaker, secretly put salt on Emmy's foot, and stuck his tongue out to taste it. OogieJess growled, grabbed the native's foot, while Bella turned into Wildmutt (Ben 10), grabbed the man's other foot in his/her mouth and both bit down, hard. The man screamed in pain.

"What was that sound?" Emmy looked around, not noticing a thing.

**"That was my stomach," **OogieJess lied as the native went back to massaging Emmy, **"I'll explain everythin' later." **With that said, he/she left, along with Bella/Wildmutt.

Near the beach where Bella,Jessy and Emmy were first found by the natives, OogieJess paced back and forth for a plan, while Bella turned into Count Bleck (Super paper Mario) and just levitated, while he/She twirled his cane.

**"Dang it! How can I protect my Little Supper when these guys don't give up and the food's too delicious?" **He/She asked himself as she/he chewed on some fruit from the village. She then realized what she was doing and threw it down.

**"GAH! I can't help eating like this. At this rate, I'm gonna be the main course," **OogieJess sighed, then heard his/her stomach groaning and growling. It was asking for something living to be inside. Count Bleck just smacked Oogiejess belly. "Oogiejess, Count Bleck orders you to tame your stomach. Count bleck swares you have swallowed a moter".

OogieJess smirked at the count while licking his lips, **"Change of menu." **Becoming predatory, he/she squatted down low, then pounced on some bushes. When she got up, she picked up a native that she/he caught.

**"Now, for a taste," **OogieJess gave the man a good lick, tasted him, then gagged while sticking her tongue out, **"Dang, this tastes like something that I don't like!" **She thought about it, **"However..."**

While holding the squirming native in his/her hands, OogieJess and Count Bleck walked/floated up to the shore and tossed the native into the shark infested waters. There were big splashes all over the water with screams filling the air. After a big belch occured, a shark fin swam towards OogieJess and the Count. It was the shark that ate the native.

**"Good boy!" **OogieJess smiled as she/he bent down and patted the shark's fin like a puppy. Count bleck turned into Arabella and joined into the petting. The shark happily licked his/her cheek like a dog, and did the same with Arabella, but gave her a kiss, causing the girl to blush prohuthsly, then went back to the water.

OogieJess got an idea after watching this, **"Maybe I could scare the natives away." **"That can work I can turn into a bunch of cartoons"

Suddenly, he/she heard her stomach gurgle and shake violently. The bugs inside him/her chanted in unison, "We want Emmy OR ELSE! We want Emmy OR ELSE!" hearing that, Bella turned into Rachet (TFA) and then back-handed smacked Oogiejess belly. "ah blasted will you calm down, you won't be getting em in their any faster"

OogieJess held her/his massive gut in pain, then gave in, **"Alright already! I agree with the old cranky bot **(That comment caused anger ticks to form on Rachets head)** The next time I turn into OogieJess, I'll eat her. Happy?"**

The stomach immediately stopped and stayed still. Bella/Rachet then patted his/her belly, with a grin "That's all I asked for"

**"All right now that's more like it!" **The monster and the girl with one thousand faces nodded and went back to the village for the plan to work.

At the village, the natives were boiling a huge pot of water when a native shouted and pointed to a figure wearing a black cloak coming towards them.

The figure boomed in a deep Ken Page voice, **"I am the Spirit of the Future. Here this, HalukaLuutala Tribe; If you all do anything stupid or bad, bad luck will come before you AND this island!" **Then the figure ran to the trees, never to be seen again.

The natives, extremely terrified, hid into their huts again, but the Chief came out and shook his head.

"There is no Spirit of the Future bringing us bad luck," Chief ordered, "Now get back to work!" The natives came out and nodded.

But then a Cartoon version of the infamous Shirb-Niggurath (Arcane and The stone Circle) flew down and purched on the rim of the pot, and said "**I am the great and all powerful Lord Shirib-Niggurath, so you failed to head the first figures warning, hear this, for not following the order, I…**" the chief just calmly grabbed Shiribs many tails and dipped it in the hot water causing the great ancient to yelp and jump into the distance.

In the trees, the dark figure took off his cloak to reveal... OogieJess! Shirib-Niggurath then just landed next to Him/Her and returned to being Arabella, on her back and swirly-eyes dazed.

**"I can't believe that didn't work!" **The monster girl complained, then stopped when he/she felt something, **"Uh oh!" **In an instant, OogieJess turned back into Jessy.

Emmy ran to Jessy after being pampered and fed for a while. She had obtained a noticable large belly from eating, but Jessy's was even larger due to OogieJess.

"Jess, what's been going on around here?" Emmy asked, now worried at what the natives were doing to them. Jessy whispered in her ear about the ceramony at dawn.

Emmy heard it and gasped, "I now wish we would've fought all those space villains with trachie17, Raina, and Starz instead of coming here."

"Yeah," Jessy nodded in agreement, "Raina would know what to do. She, Starz, and I get chased a lot nearly all the time and we need a plan on what to do to get outta this mess!"

Back in Space, Genie Raina was turning back into the real Raina when her cell phone in her pocket rang. She took out her phone and answered it... only to hear Emmy cry as she explained the whole situation to Raina.

Starz and trachie17 were wondering what was going on until Raina turned to them and explained, "The girls are on HalukaLuutala Island and Jessy and Emmy have been surrounded and fed by hungry natives while Arabellas being ignored because they belived her to be a demon."

"Shoot!" trachie17 yelled while Starz shook her head.

Then Raina answered to Emmy, "To get away from the island, you need to follow these steps..." We couldn't hear the conversation, but it seemed that everyone was listening.

Jessy's voice spoke up from the phone, "Gracias, mi amiga."

Raina said, "De nada, mis amigas. After all, Jessy, you saved my life from Dr. Facilier in 'Toonslyvania 6-5000', I save you and Emmy's lives this time. Call me when you guys get back safely from the island. Adios y buenos suerte! (Goodbye and Good luck!)"

When Raina hung up, trachie17 said, "I hope they make it."

"Me too," Starz agreed.

Back on the island...

Emmy put her cell phone away and said, "We're going to be saved!"

"Yeah, they think they could kill and eat us vore sisters and The girl with one-thousand faces?" Jessy asked, pointing to the still dazed Arabella.

"Over my dead body!" Emmy exclaimed as she and her friend high-fived each other and laughed.

Few seconds later...

The natives were dancing around the boiling pot as two natives were tying the two girls' hands behind their backs. While Arabella, although awake, was on the ground in her human form in the middle of a circle covered in Warding tags and warding beads.

Jessy glared as she corrected Emmy, "You mean over OUR dead bodies!"

The Chief from the outside of his hut smirked as the natives made a crane using a tree, some rope, and a rock to lower the two girls into the hot water with.

Emmy asked the natives frantically, "Why kill Princesses? Don't you know bad juju is a punishment for killing Princesses like us!" "The girl is right, plus as an Onimodoki I will just come back and possibly haunt and terrify you" (Looks at the audience) Wispering: 'don't ask how I can still talk and move, I am immune to these things, but I'm just pretending for entertainment and suspense sake.'

A native just came up to Jessy and whispered an explaination in her ear.

Jessy smiled with Emmy and said, "That's a relief. I'm sure we'll find a solution!"

"We have one," The natives all said, "Sacrifice the Princess of Monsters and the Princess of Magic, then banish The onimodoki to the Bad Underworld, to prevent misfortune, thanks to the princess sacrifice."

"That's not very helpful at all!" Jessy wailed while Emmy's face fell.

The Chief heard this and shrugged, "Worth a shot." All the natives cheered in agreement.

"We're dead. So very, very dead." Emmy squeaked as she and Jessy were being dragged to the crane.

"Not yet!" Jessy exclaimed while looking for another Hyde formula, but couldn't find another one. Emmy noticed and gasped in shock. It looked like she had to use her magic for the transformation. But she had to distract the natives and Jessy in order to do it.

"Hey Jessy, before we die," Emmy started to say, "Would it be nicer if the cannibals that are about to eat us were instead our boyfriends, like Brooklyn or Aaron?" Jessy stopped to think about it.

_**Jessy's Dream Sequence**_

In a garden somewhere, Jessy was seen all safe and sound while having a picnic. This seemed to take place right after getting out of the island since Jessy still had her large belly filled with island food.

"Where's Aaron?" Jessy asked to herself, looking around for her boyfriend. Suddenly, the earth shook as giant footsteps were heard and a giant shadow loomed over the tiny girl.

The giant was an 18 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a green hoodie, white shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His name was Aaron1248 aka Aaron; Jessy's boyfriend-turned-giant. **(AN: Giant Aaron is first seen in Detective88's "Around the World in 80 days" parody.)**

Going into her hyperstate, Jessy smiled and looked up at Aaron, "Hi Aaron-kou!"

Aaron waved at Jessy and said in a booming, seductive voice, "Hey babe." He bent down and carefully picked up his girlfriend. He took a good look at Jessy, then poked her plump belly softly. The Authoress blushed and became bashful.

"Gosh, you're so cute and beautiful when you're so stuffed," Aaron complimented, then licked his lips in hunger, "Wanna come over for dinner?"

"YESSSSS!" Jessy yelled really excitedly while blushing, knowing what he wantede.

"Good. Now, in you go." Aaron opened his mouth wide, put Jessy inside, then swallowed his girlfriend whole. As she moved down his system, Aaron took off his hoodie and sat down. He felt his girlfriend fell down into his stomach with a PLOP!

Jessy snuggled inside her boyfriend as she said playfully with a smile, "Please don't digest me!"

"Don't worry, my Hime. I don't digest pretty girls," Aaron chuckled a bit lovingly. He smiled warmly at Jessy, liking her to be as close to him as possible.

Aaron belched very loudly due to his lovely girlfriend meal, then blushed. He took out a napkin off screen and said to Jessy (and the audience), "Excuse me." He wiped his mouth with the napkin and put his hands lovingly on his belly where Jessy is.

**(AN: What? Can't Jess have her vore fantasies of my own too? Besides, Aaron and Jess have RPs kind of like this all the time. The part where he says that he doesn't digest pretty girls was an actual thing that he said to Jess and she thought it was cute, so she put it in, though I prefer Transformers doing this.)**

_**End Dream Sequence...**_

Bella, used her own version of dream-eater to see Jessys day-dream, and rolled her eyes "Jess I hope when you read this, you can understand that, you are one crazy/funny chick. Though I will still choose Samunegis Transformer Vore storys, not humans doing this, it's strange." Stating the girl, breaking the fourth wall, as she watch the scean unfold.

Back in reality, Jessy stared blankly with red all over her body and a crazed smile on her face. The natives looked at her confused like she just lost it. One of the natives looked at me, and seen that I have a knowing look in my eyes, though my face said otherwise on denying that I know what's wrong.

As a couple of natives were tying Emmy to the crane, she smiled, "Now's my chance!" Her tied up hands glowed blue as she chanted:

Emmy: **Though I know I should be wary, **

**Still I need help from someone scary;**

**Monster huntings, I turn loose**

**OogieJess, OogieJess, OogieJess!**

Once the chant was done, magic swirled around Jessy as she transformed back into OogieJess. "well that's my cue to get free" Bella said before turning into Meltdown (TFA) and melted off the wards and ward beads (and freaking some natives out) "Hah, never gets old" snickerd Meltdown/Bella.

"HELP!" Emmy shouted as the natives started to lower her into the pot.

**"Huh?" **OogieJess snapped out of the dream and looked around to see Emmy halfway down into the boiling pot.

"Save me!" Emmy pleaded, about to cry. "Emmy!" yelled Meltdown/Bella panicing in concern. Seeing emmy in danger, this made OogieJess very angry.

**"No one ruins my perfect dreams, takes away my Little Supper, try's to banish my friend and gets away with it!" **The monster snarled. Thinking quickly, he/she ran to the boiling pot, pushed it out of the way, and opened her mouth really wide.

The Chief saw this and gasped, "The Purotekuta replaced the pot with itself. Get 'em!" but the natives couldent advance as Meltdown had turned into Bulkhead (TFA) and went in front of Oogiejess and Emmy, as a shield.

But it was too late, even if Bulkhead didn't go in front of Oogiejess to be a shield. The natives unknowingly kept lowering Emmy... straight into OogieJess' mouth.

OogieJess got a hold of Emmy's feet, put them in her/his mouth, and started to slurp her friend in. First was the feet, then the legs, then the middle. As he/she kept swallowing, she put her hand to her massive belly, which was expanding to a huge sight. Once Emmy's head was swallowed down, the monster girl grabbed the hands, untied them, then swallowed the rest of Emmy down.

Emmy slid and moved downwards until she landed safely inside her friend's tummy she called home.

The natives gasped in shock when their meal was gone in the belly of the beast. While Bulkhead/Bella just had a look of not careing, as he scratched his belly.

OogieJess licked his lips a bit and hiccuped lightly, then glared at the natives angrily. He/She got up, making her huge Emmy-filled belly wobble and jiggle about.

**"Emmy's my prey! MINE!" **OogieJess growled possessivly, causing everyone to back away in fear, and Bella/Bulkhead just rolled her eyes. The Chief was the only one not scared.

"Don't worry, fellows. This Purotekuta is nothing but a softy," Chief explained, "She would've killed us off by now and she's too fragile. Watch." Taking a sharp spear, he ran up to OogieJess and cut his/her threads that held her/him together, making the sack fall to the ground. "Jessy!" yelled Bulkhead/Bella, getting an angry face and in a flash turned into Omi-Wormtail (A omytrix version of Wormtail96), but quickly calmed down, after seeing something.

The Chief continued, "Just by taking the bag off, all the bugs and our dinner will fall out into our plates." He noticed all the natives getting more scared as they pointed behind their leader, "What's the matter?" The Chief turned around... to see OogieJess still standing. (and that's why I calmed down).

It was really Emmy's doing. She didn't want her friend to fall apart, so she used her reality-bending magic to make OogieJess stay in place. THe monster girl (which looked like a massive pile of bugs staying in shape) was tapping his/her goot impatiently while crossing his/her arms and glaring at the man. Omi-Wormtail joined in tapping his foot, giving a glare with his green eyes.

Chief smiled nervously, put down his spear slowly, and gave OogieJess the sack back. He squeaked, "No hard feelings?"

OogieJess' response?

She/He grabbed the Chief's wrist and twisted it... hard!

"YEOW!" Chief screamed in pain while the natives cringed in unison.

OogieJess snarled with a semi-sadistice smile on his/her face, **"Just because I'm motherly doesn't mean I'm soft." **He/She flipped him into the air and threw him onto the ground, making his back crack loudly. She/He then picked up Chief by the neck, choking him while roaring at him.

**"If you ever hurt my Little Supper ever again, or try to banish my friend, I will beat you up so hard, you're going to wish you were eaten by me. UNDERSTAND?" **The Chief nodded, **"Good... NOW GET LOST!" **OogieJess did a powerful uppercut punch to Chief's jaw, causing the evil tribe leader to zoom inot the air, never to be seen again for this story. (Low wistle) "Nice jessy, very Nice" nodded Bella/Omi-Wormtail.

The natives gulped, then turned to OogieJess, who was being magically sewn back together because of Emmy.

**"Now (HICCUP!), Who's up for dessert?, or do you want to play with Omi-Wormtail" **The monster asked while licking his/her lips. While Me/Wormtail just setted his hands on fire and took his face scarf off and showed a face that is simmular to Random/Blizwing (TFA) to show scariness.

All the natives screamed in terror and ran away from OogieJess, Omi-Wormtail and off the island while being chased by sharks into the sunrise.

OogieJess, all sewn up back together, stood up slowly and gave her engorged belly a few pats in thanks. Bella, now in her human form, also petted Oogies engrouged belly. Emmy started to move around inside, causing the tummy to shake.

**"Sorry about that. I got a little too angry," **The gender fused monster apologized, **"You okay now, Emmy?"**

"I'm alright. Thanks for saving me," The Authoress smiled and snuggled inside. "Happy to hear that you are Ok, as hyna squad leader, I let no one harm my friends, especially my fellow kinsmen" winking.

OogieJess felt the snuggle and belched loudly, rubbing the giant bulge in her stomach lovingly, **"You're welcome. Oh, and I almost forgot!" **As he/she carressed her belly dearly, she started to sing;

OogieJess: **Happy Birthday To You**

**Happy Birthday To You**

**Happy Birthday, Dear Emmy**

**Happy Birthday To You**

Upon hearing that, Emmy gasped, "You remembered?" (smirking) "Of course she did Em-kun" Bella stated, laying on oogies belly

**"Yeah, bell's right. I know that your birthday is on June 22 and I almost missed it, so I wanted to surprise you by (URP!) eating you last. For your present when we get home, we could just pamper ourselves and you can stay as long as you want inside me," **The monster suggested while walking around with Bella now Bender (Futurama) to find somethings to escape.

Emmy thought about it, then said, "Okay, but I have a request..." She whispered to her monster friend as he/she stroked her/his tummy lovingly, listening.

Hours later...

In Outerspace, a green spaceship was seen flying to Earth. It was Jim and the girls returning home after defeating the space villains. Just then, Raina's cell phone rang.

Raina picked it up and said, "Hola?" A spilt screen came up and we see OogieJess' face on the other end.

**"Hey, it's me."**

"Jessy? You and Emmy made it out okay?"

**"Yup, we're fine. Emmy is having (BURP!) a great time."**

Raina heard loud gurgling and rumbling noises on the phone, "Looks like both of you are enjoying in. (Giggle). Where are you now and where is Arabella?"

**"I did what you told me to do and I made a hot-air balloon using the stuff that the natives had. Bella went on a head and turned into The Spot (Spiderman Animated) to get home quicker and give me and Emmy some we time. We're passing Florida... I think."**

"Okay, I'll see you two later-"

**"Wait! Before you go home, could you pick up a lot of pillows, a chocolate cake, a video camera, birthday gemstones, and Amethysts, then come by to my apartment roof on Skid Row? I all-ready told Bella to meet us their."**

"Why?" Raina asked.

**"I can't explain now... It's a surprise."**

"Okay." Both said goodbye and hung up.

In Toon York City near sunset, Raina and Arabella (now in her usual attire) was standing on top of a roof of Apartment 1315 on Skid Row when the two saw something coming towards them. It was a homemade hot-air balloon made out of sails, straw, and a boiling pot of water for steam. Bella jumped up and down and clapped "They're hear they are hear Reina-chan" The balloon landed on the roof and OogieJess appeared, getting out of it.

**"We're here!" **He/She announced. Her belly seemed to shake in agreement.

Raina saw her friend and ran up to her, giving both OogieJess and Emmy a hug as she cheered, "Muchas gracias, you're safe!" Bella then joined in on the hug as Kevin 11 (Ben 10) to give a monster Group Hug to all three Amigas.

OogieJess hugged back, but noticed something in Raina's hair. Raina took it out and looked at it. It was a black feather with a note saying "Call Me." on it. Knowing who it was from, Raina groaned and was about to lose it when OogieJess calmed her down by rubbing her back, Bella/Kevin 11 Joined as well with his tail.

"Gracias," Raina sighed, calming down.

OogieJess smiled, **"No problem."**

"Ditto" Bella said, turning back to her human form, smiling a big smile.

"Why aren't you going back to Jessy?"

**"Emmy wanted to stay inside me longer. Plus, I wanted to surprise her," **OogieJess patted his/her tummy some more, then whispered the plan to Raina, who nodded, while Bella who knew of the plan just Grinned like a idiot.

In a few minutes before dark, the whole rooftop was covered in pillows and plates of food. Raina placed the video camera in position, turned it on, then said, "All hail his/her majesty, OogieJess Hyde!"

On the ledge was OogieJess leaning in a "throne" of pillows. He/She was wearing a golden crown with Amethysts, an Aquamarine cape, and a pearl necklace.

**(AN: I also like purple gems along with all the gems, Aquamarine is Jessys birthday gemstone, and Pearls are Emmy's.)**

OogieJess put her hands on top of her/his ginormous belly and playfully called out, **"Oh, royal servant! My Little Supper and I would like some food please."**

"Si, your majesty," Raina giggled, taking out another camera and a chocolate cake that read "Happy Birthday Emmy" on it. She walked up to OogieJess and fed the monster the camera first, so Emmy could see what was going on.

Inside OogieJess, Emmy was curled up and wiggling inside her friend when she caught the camera. She looked into it to see what was going on outside. Then her birthday cake fell on top of her.

Emmy laughed, "Hey, Thanks guys!" She struggled playfully inside while chewing on her cake.

Outside, Raina was hugging her amiga's rumbling stomach as they both smiled and patted their friend.

Raina saw the sun coming down and counted off, "Five, four, three, two, one!" A loud shot flew into the air towards the sky and a burst of light and color was everywhere, lighting the darkened sky. The fireworks had just started. Then a whole bunch of insane Catharine wheels came up, as a figure on a flame surf-borad was launching fireballs and Fireworks. It was Me as Heatblast (Ben 10), giving my gift to emmy, by launching a ton of Hyna brand fireworks.

"Happy Fourth of July Authoress-samas" Yelled Heatblast/Bella before setting off another volley of Rockets and lanterns.

**"Happy Fourth of July!" **OogieJess, Raina, and Emmy (inside) cheered to the audience. Raina sat next to OogieJess as she hugged both Raina and her Emmy filled stomach at the same time, watching the fireworks happily. This ends the cartoon.

**The End**


End file.
